


Bathtime

by whamiltrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whamilton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whamiltrash/pseuds/whamiltrash
Summary: Alexander is sick and George knows exactly how to help.





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in like, 4 years i'd say so i'm a little rusty,, please leave me your feedback!!

Alexander was sick.

Everyone around him could tell that he needed a day off of work. He looked like hell – his cheeks were flushed and his head felt like a constant drill. The man tried to ignore it, and he believed that if he did everyone else did. He couldn't have a day off of work, it was inhumane to him. Knowing Alexander, he could break his arm on the way to work and would still manage to trudge through the doors. He was sniffling and coughing wherever he went, no matter how much medicine he took. Alexander needed a break, and there was only one person that could tell him to have exactly that.

* * *

 

“Alexander, you're sick. You need to go home.”  
“I can't, George. It'll kill me if I don't finish these reports!”  
“Your sickness will kill you first if you don't leave now, Alex.”  
“But–”  
“Go _home_ , Alexander.”

Alexander had finally left his office with the promise of takeout and cuddles from his boyfriend when he got home. He was irritated, of course, from being sent home but he still felt thankful towards George for finally knocking some sense into him.

As soon as Alex got home, he could truly feel how gross he felt. His hair was falling out of his bun and sticking to his neck and his hands were starting to get clammy.  
Alexander kicked off his shoes with a huff and started to run the water for a bath in his bedroom's bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and stepped in without a second thought, relishing in the promising smell of the bubble bath he added. He was a little disappointed though, that he had no one to wash his hair just how he liked it.

* * *

George had finally managed to get his boy to go home after trying to persuade him for the past hour. There wasn't really any point for George to not go home with him, work was mostly over anyway.

He just had a few more documents to sign and people to see, and then he could go home and spend the rest of the night with his boy. Most people would see Alexander's neediness as a problem or as a chore, but George loved caring for Alexander. It was his job to, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Despite his disobedience sometimes (which came with punishment), Alex was perfect and George wished to spend every waking hour with him.

He let out a relaxed sigh as he walked through the front door of their home. The lights were on, so it meant that Alexander was home. He couldn't hear or see his boy anywhere – maybe he was asleep?

George hung up his coat before making his way upstairs and into their bedroom, disappointed that there was no Alex in there. He began to change into more comfortable clothes – sweatpants and a loose t shirt – when he was interrupted by the sound of slushing water in the bathroom.

George cracked open the door slightly to find Alex laid in the bath, eyes shut and his body relaxed. He walked further in, his shirt in hand, and closed the door behind him quietly, trying to not disturb the man before him. He sat on the side of the bath and he took the shampoo from the shelf and lathered it in his hands before running it through his boy's hair. Alexander's eyes shot open immediately, but to then calm when he saw George smiling down at him. He let out a content sigh and let George take care of him.

“How are you feeling, princess?” George asked in a soft tone.  
“Good. Better that you're here.” Alex replied. George huffed a laugh at that and got back to work.

Their comfortable silence was broken by Alex as he asked George a question.

“Daddy,”  
“Yes little one?”  
“Can you get in with me?”

And so George did. Alex did try to get into George's already off pants, but he wasn't having any of it until Alex was well again which _was too long to wait, George_ but Alex knew better than to argue any further. Alex relaxed against George's chest, and George wrapped his arms around Alex and admired his lithe, golden body. They cuddled and splashed until the water began to turn cold so they got out – George didn't want his boy to get even more sick.

He got out the fluffiest towels he owned and wrapped them around Alexander. Alex relaxed against George and George scooped him up and carried him onto the bed. Alex was always in awe about the fact that George could pick him up so easily, but it wasn't really a surprise when he stood proudly at 6'2" and went to the gym almost every day. George dried Alex's hair before looking through his drawers to find one of his old Metallica shirts and some comfortable underwear for his little one. He got changed himself and then dressed his boy who was like jelly in his arms. They were about to snuggle in bed when Alex's stomach grumbled, followed by a whine from the boy. George leaned over to his bedside table and checked the time on his phone – it was surprisingly only 6:00pm.

“What do you want to order for dinner, baby?”  
Alex hesitated.  
“Sorry for putting you on the spot, honey. I'm in the mood for Chinese or pizza. What would you prefer?”  
Alex answered with pizza. This was a dynamic they were both used to by now, Alex was never good with deciding for himself and he preferred someone deciding for him, and George was more than happy to comply. So that's how they worked. George would offer and Alex would answer.

The food took around half an hour to arrive, so the two stayed in bed until the doorbell rang. George went down to answer and pay; before he went back upstairs he grabbed some flu medication for his boy and then went upstairs.

They ate in a relaxed peace. Alex offered little resistance against taking the medicine, which was a first. It seemed that he was too tuckered out to argue. As they ate they cuddled up together with Alex hugged protectively to George's chest. They settled on watching a movie which Alex picked, because George could _never_ say no to his boy's puppy eyes. (He had to work on that).

The two cuddled up together on the bed, with pizza on their laps and Finding Nemo on the TV. Alex made remarks now and again which earned him a _hush_ from George. George's hand found its way into Alexander's hair and played with the slightly damp strands as his boy practically melted beneath him. The film soon ended and pizza boxes were thrown in the trash. One more dose of medicine was given to Alexander before the pair turned out the lights and went to sleep. It was finally the weekend, so Alex had time to get his strength back. Surprisingly, Alexander didn't think about work once that night.

 _Maybe being sick isn't so bad after_ _all_ , Alexander finally thought before drifting into a deep sleep.


End file.
